A Child Customer for Yuko
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Yuko receives a strange customer in the dead of night. A young boy with shaggy black hair and mysterious eyes. His wish, too expensive to pay on his own, forces him to work with Watanuki for a month. As Watanuki forces himself to put up with the child, Yuko warns him that not all people look their age. Least of all a purebred.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa/ XXXHolic Crossover**

**A Child Customer for Yuko**

**Friendship/Mystery**

**Kamui/Watanuki**

**Yuko receives a strange customer in the dead of night. A young boy with shaggy black hair and mysterious eyes. His wish, too expensive to pay on his own, forces him to work with Watanuki for a month. As Watanuki forces himself to put up with the child, Yuko warns him that not all people look their age. Least of all a purebred.**

**(I own neither Tsubasa nor XXXHolic. I don't know what I'd do if I did.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

The Child

Watanuki was fuming at his employer. Yuko, who had hired him to work for her until she could grant his wish to rid the spirits that plagued him, had found it fun to do whatever she could to make his life miserable. But she usually kept her hours honorable: from the time he enters to around 6 PM. So her calling him at 10 PM was bordering on idiocy, even for her. And when he arrived, she had immediately sent him to work, cleaning up a room. Not a very large room, mind you, but he was still angry. He hadn't even had the time to change out of his pajamas. "Get over here," she said. "Don't bother changing. You'll be spending the rest of the night at the shop." Honestly, what was going through his head when he decided to work for her?!

Finally, at around midnight, he had enough and started yelling at Yuko with everything he had. "Even part-timers like to sleep!" he screamed, flailing his arms around in his typical-Watanuki manner. "Why did I need to come over here to clean up your stupid spare bedroom?!"

Yuko, however, was paying very little attention to him. Instead, she kept her eyes focused on her cup of tea that he had made for her when he arrived. She was wearing a slim-fitting, japanese nightgown, with long white gloves covering her arms. Her black hair was undone, as usual, leaving it to fall down her shoulders. Her wine red eyes remained lethargic, as they had always been when she was thinking about stuff besides food and alcohol.

After quietly listening to Watanuki's rambling for five minutes on end, Yuko finally raised her head. Maru and Moro, her small helpers, followed suit. "Have you even been listening?!" Watanuki asked.

"Watanuki," Yuko said, raising her head to face her part-time helper. "Would you go outside? There is a customer who needs help finding the place."

"Really?" Watanuki asked, his temper starting to cool. A customer having difficulty finding the place was too rare. Usually, they just walked in without realizing it. This had happened to Watanuki and just about every other person who came to the shop with a wish in mind.

Watanuki did as he was told. When Yuko got her wise expression, he found it very difficult to deny her. He walked out to the front door and quickly looked around. There was nobody in the front lawn at all. "Did she just make a mistake?" Watanuki wondered.

He started to turn back when he heard a little child sniffling. Jerking his head back, he saw a little child, clad entirely in black, sitting against one of the trees. It was little wonder he missed him the first time.

Watanuki then walked over to the child, slowly, so as not to frighten him. "Hey," he said, holding his hand out to the young boy. "What's the matter?" He always used a softer tone when talking to children. This boy was no exception.

The little boy looked up, revealing a bright red face. "I'm lost," he said, appearing to be on the verge of bawling. "And I'm cold."

Watanuki had to look twice to understand that. It was almost winter, and yet the child had no shoes and was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black high-collared shirt. He bent down and looked the boy in the eye, a soft smile crossing his face. "I'll be right back, okay?" he asked.

The little boy nodded.

Watanuki left the boy for just a moment, promptly returning with a blanket to drape around the boy's shoulders. Then he held his hands out to him. "Want to come inside?" he asked him. "You'll get warmer in there than you would under this tree."

The boy looked up and nodded. Watanuki then picked him up and brought him inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuko instantly took notice of the little child that Watanuki had brought in with him. It was rather hard to miss, as the boy was clinging onto Watanuki's pajama shirt like a five year old. "What's the matter?" Watanuki asked.

She pointed to the child. "Oh!" Watanuki exclaimed. "The customer! I completely forgot!" He quickly put the little boy down.

Yuko, however, gave him no lecture. Instead, she looked at the little boy. "Welcome to my shop," she said, causing Watanuki to stop in his tracks.

"Hold it," Watanuki said. "This kid's the customer? I thought you meant an adult."

"I take any customer, regardless of age," Yuko said, turning her attention to Watanuki for only a brief moment.

"This is a shop?" the boy asked, Maru and Moro standing behind him, fiddling with his shaggy black hair. His piercing bluish-purple eyes remained fixated on the pale skinned woman standing before him. "Looks more like a house."

Yuko bent down to half her height, and stared the sitting boy down. "No matter what it may look like," she said, "the fact remains that this is a shop."

"It's a shop," Maru said.

"It's a shop," Moro said.

The boy closed his eyes to hide the fact that he was slowly getting annoyed with the repeating. But what Yuko said next made him open them again. "The merchandise here is...wishes."

The look in his eyes at that point was that of hope. "Wishes?" he asked.

"It's a wish-granting shop," Maru said.

"Mistress can grant almost any wish," Moro said.

"The fact that you entered my fence means that you have a wish," Yuko said. "And I have the ability to grant your wish. However, I must have payment."

"Payment?" the boy asked. "Like what?"

"That which holds equal value to your wish," Yuko said. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The boy gulped. "Kamui," he said.

"May I ask what your last name is?" Yuko said, sitting down on her long couch.

Here, Kamui stood up, the blanket that Watanuki gave him sliding off his shoulders. "No way," he said defiantly. "Why would I tell my last name to a total stranger?!"

Yuko proceeded to laugh. "Sounds like this boy is smarter than you, Watanuki," she teased.

"What are you talking about?!" Watanuki yelled, forcing Kamui to cover his ears and turn his head away.

Yuko quickly regained her wise demeanor. "So, Kamui," she said, "will you tell me what you want to wish for?"

Kamui closed his eyes. "I want...to find him again."

"Him?" Watanuki asked. That was a first. Usually, the customers were very clear about what they wanted.

"I see," Yuko said. She closed her eyes and leaned back. "That's a high wish for you. Even if you gave the most important thing you have, you won't be able to pay for it."

Kamui's eyes snapped with anger. "However," Yuko continued, preventing Kamui from going on an anger-induced rampage, "I will do this." She stood up and held Kamui's childish face in her hand. "I shall take as payment the second most important thing in your life, and you must work for me in the shop for one month."

"You're even going to hire a kid?!" Watanuki yelled.

"This boy is older than he looks, Watanuki," Yuko said.

"Let me get this straight," Kamui said. "I work for you for a month, and you'll grant my wish?"

"I shall," Yuko assured him.

Kamui then stepped back. "Fine," he said. "Then I'll do just that."

Yuko smiled. Then she stood tall again. "Very well," she said. "Until your time period as my employee has elapsed," she pointed to Watanuki, "you'll be his partner."

"What?!" both Kamui and Watanuki yelled, balling their fists at their employer.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Yuko said. "I have another person to make fun of all day."

Kamui looked up to Watanuki. "Is she always like this?" he asked, pointing to Yuko slowly.

"Most of the time, yeah," Watanuki said.

"Now then," Yuko said quickly, "I think it's about time the two of you get some sleep. Kamui, you'll be sleeping with Mokona. I know that you'd have a difficult time sleeping without him."

Kamui turned bright red as the black fur ball jumped on his shoulder. "Roommate!" he yelled. "Roommate!"

"And what's your name?" Kamui asked nonchalantly.

"Mokona Modoki," Mokona replied. "Handshake?"

"Kamui," he said. "And, no thank you."

"He doesn't want to shake Mokona's hand," Mokona whined.

"Maru, Moro," Yuko said, "escort Kamui to his room."

"Kay!" the girls said in total unison. Then they took hold of his hands and pulled him into the hallways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 12:30, Watanuki walked up the stairs to Kamui's bedroom, holding a tray of warm milk and cookies. "What are you doing, Watanuki?" Yuko asked, who was heading back to her own room, a candle in her slender fingers.

"Oh, Yuko," went Watanuki. "I just thought that Kamui might be having a hard time sleeping, so I wanted to bring him a snack to help him out a little bit."

"I don't think you need to worry about Kamui having difficulty sleeping," Yuko said, opening the door to Kamui's room.

In the room, Kamui was sound asleep on the futon, raised several feet off the ground because of the shelf that Kamui had placed it on. The black-haired boy was snoring softly, Mokona curled up next to his face. "Mokona," the black fur ball said in his sleep.

"He's already asleep?" Watanuki asked.

"Mokona has a very strong innocence," Yuko said. "It was this innocence that allowed Kamui to sleep. That was the reason I said Mokona was to sleep with him."

Watanuki then walked up to Kamui and stroked his face. He couldn't help but notice the boy was still deathly cold. "By the way, Watanuki," Yuko said. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be bringing Kamui to school with you."

"Why would I do that?!" Watanuki yelled.

"Hush now," Yuko said sternly. "You'll wake Kamui up if you speak too loudly."

Watanuki then covered his mouth. "Why do I have to take him with me?" he whispered.

"Because, Domeki might be able to help you take care of him for the duration of the month," Yuko said. "Chances are being around him might keep Kamui's mood a happy one."

"That doesn't explain anything," Watanuki said.

"You'll understand tomorrow," Yuko said. "Now, go to bed. The other spare room is available."

Watanuki did so, leaving the cookies in Kamui's bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A child's emotions are easily swayed. He can be happy one moment, but then terribly angry the next. What causes their emotions to change? Could the people around them be responsible for the dramatic turns in a child's personality? Next time on A Child Customer for Yuko: Domeki and Himawari.

Shall I grant your wish?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: I actually enjoyed how that one turned out.**

**Kamui: Why am I a child?**

**D.T.B: Whoa, Kamui. I am not explaining anything vital to the plot-line. Just enjoy your crossover and you'll be fine.**

**Watanuki: Why am I stuck with the kid?**

**D.T.B: [chuckling] Because Yuko told you.**

**White Mokona: That's right. Yuko told you.**

**Black Mokona: Yuko told you, Watanuki.**

**Kamui: STOP THE REPEATING!**

**D.T.B: Ouch. Looks like he really can't stand repetitive stuff, huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Domeki and Himawari

Watanuki awoke the next morning. He forced himself off of his futon and down the stairs, keeping his steps soft so as not to wake the little boy sleeping just a wall away from him. Then he made his way downstairs and proceeded to make breakfast. Yuko followed shortly after, her nose being the only thing fully awake. "Oh," she said, "is that sake I smell?"

"Yes," Watanuki said. "But you're not drinking it until breakfast is ready." During his time as her part-time chef (Among other things), he had become very stern when it came to Yuko's tendency to drink an excessive amount of alcohol.

"Good morning." Kamui entered the dining room, rubbing his left eye with his left hand, his right hand holding Mokona like a doll.

"Good morning, Kamui," Yuko said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, Ichihara Yuko-san," Kamui said, finding a place to sit down.

Watanuki nearly dropped his ladle. Not once had they even mentioned Yuko's name. "How was he able to figure out her alias?" he thought.

Kamui gave him a strange look. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not an enemy." Then he sat down on the first available chair.

"An enemy?" Watanuki asked.

"Mother once told me," Kamui said, "that if an enemy knows your real name, you give them the opportunity to capture your soul. Then if they learn the date of your birth, they have the power to own the paths of your past and future." He looked up to Yuko. "Right, Ichihara-san?"

"Your mother is very wise, isn't she?" Yuko asked. "That is absolutely correct."

"She is indeed," Kamui muttered under his breath.

Watanuki could feel the temperature drop considerably.

All it took was one word from Yuko to lighten everything. "Now then," she said, "let's get something to eat! Watanuki, I'm expecting something tasty."

"Hey, I'm not taking your order right now!" Watanuki yelled.

"Watanuki-kun," Kamui said. Watanuki didn't hear him. "Watanuki-kun!"

"What is it?" Watanuki asked.

"The pot's boiling over," Kamui said, pointing to the stove.

Watanuki went into a frenzy as he struggled to save the meal that he had worked so hard to cook. However, he failed miserably and the food was burned, the only exception being a raw fish that he had yet to cut. "Oh, man," Watanuki muttered. "Now what am I going to do?" Then he noticed that Kamui had his mouth on the fish's scales. "Hey, you shouldn't do that! You'll get sick!"

Kamui then raised his head, revealing two small bite marks on the fish's body. The fish's blood covered Kamui's teeth. "Why would I get sick?" Kamui asked, his face like that of a six year old child. "It's just blood." He made a face. "Not very tasty blood, but it's something."

Watanuki was starting to wonder whether the child he'd brought in was actually a spirit that drank the blood of creatures. If that was the case, bringing him to school wouldn't be so hard after all. He truly hoped that's all he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamui was following Watanuki all the way to school. Because Yuko felt that the clothes the young boy was wearing was too out of place, she gave him some brighter clothing to wear. A white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a navy blue jacket to protect him from the cold. Watanuki could tell that Kamui was anything but comfortable, but Kamui didn't complain, so he didn't bring it up. Instead, he kept the little boy's hand firmly in his own.

(At the school)

Watanuki was fortunate that very few people noticed the young boy who'd accompanied him to school that day. That is, right up until lunch time. No sooner than that fateful hour rolled about, Kamui revealed himself. He'd been hiding in the bushes, playing with little insects. Most of the time, he had a lethargic look on his face, a look worthy of Yuko alone. But as soon as he heard Watanuki yelling at Domeki, his ears pricked up.

"You're such a total jerk, Domeki!" Watanuki yelled. "I don't mind making you lunch, but you should know by now, I DON'T TAKE ORDERS!"

"Did you remember the salmon-filled riceballs?" Domeki asked calmly, holding the bento box in his hand.

"They're in there!" Watanuki yelled.

"Good," Domeki said, removing the cloth from the bento.

Kamui started poking his nose out and took a quick sniff. Then his stomach growled. If he had animal ears, they would have fallen.

"Hi, guys!"

Watanuki suddenly turned his head, a bright smile on his face as he did so. Himawari Kunogi had finally shown up, her black hair in its usual pigtails. His face was lit up like a beacon. (Kamui nearly covered his face to further the joke.) "Himawari-chan!" Watanuki said happily, his high-pitched voice enough to get on anybody's nerves. "How are you doing today?!"

"I'm doing fine," Himawari said. Then she quickly paused. "Who's that behind you?"

Watanuki turned to find Kamui clinging onto his school jacket. He seemed to be eyeing Himawari with a very angry expression. "What's going on?" Watanuki thought. "Are you just nervous?" he asked.

Kamui looked up. Then he hid further behind Watanuki, preventing Himawari from seeing him altogether. "It looks like your little brother doesn't like girls," Domeki said.

"He's not my little brother, you jerk!" Watanuki yelled.

However, this only scared Kamui, and he clenched Watanuki's jacket even more. "Oh," the bespectacled boy said. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Maybe you're just terrifying," Domeki said.

"You're the terrifying one!"

Domeki then walked over to Kamui. "What's your name, little guy? I'm Domeki."

Kamui gasped a little bit as he inched his way towards Domeki. "K-Kamui," he said. Then he took Domeki's hand and sniffed it. His grip on the man's hand tightened a little bit. "You smell nice."

"Thanks," Domeki said. As usual, he remained very silent. Then he placed his other hand on the little boy's shaggy head. Kamui neither moved closer nor further away. Instead, he too remained silent, his eyes slowly starting to close.

During the lunch that the three of them shared, (Kamui didn't want to eat, despite his growling stomach.) Kamui remained close to both Domeki and Watanuki. He downright refused to be anywhere near Himawari for any reason whatsoever. Domeki found it slightly odd that Kamui was doing such a thing, but as usual, he left it alone. However, yet another thing drew their attention to the young boy.

"So, where did you find him, Watanuki-kun?" Himawari asked.

"He was outside of Yuko-san's shop," Watanuki said, happy that Himawari was choosing to talk to him instead of Domeki.

"Well, he's so cute," Himawari said. "And I think it's so adorable how he's hiding behind the two of you."

"You think he's cute?" Watanuki asked, his hopes starting to fall again.

"I do," Himawari answered. She then scooted forward and started reaching out to him, like she would a lost kitten. "Hi, I'm Himawari. Can you come out from behind them? I wanna talk to you"

"No," Kamui said. "Stay away from me."

"What's the matter?" Watanuki asked. When it came to Himawari, Kamui was being unusually snappy.

Kamui suddenly stood up and swiped at her. "Don't touch me!" he said.

Slash!

All of them looked at Domeki, who, in turn, was looking at the cut on his arm. It was a pretty bad cut too. It was bleeding like crazy. Regardless, it didn't seem to bother him in the least. "What happened?" Watanuki asked.

"Are you okay, Domeki-kun?" Himawari asked worriedly.

"Fine," Domeki said.

Kamui then took the man's hand. "I'm sorry," he said. Then he lowered his head and licked the wound.

Everybody rubbed their eyes. Where Kamui had licked him, the wound was beginning to close up. "What?" Himawari asked.

"How is he doing that?" Watanuki thought.

Kamui placed Domeki's once-injured hand in Domeki's lap. "Thanks," Domeki said, taking a close look at the scar that remained.

Kamui said nothing. Rather, he simply looked at the scar with a saddened expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you do that during lunch?" Watanuki asked Kamui. The boys were heading home after a long day at school. Watanuki, as one could tell from his facial expression, was still silently angry. "You were very rude to Himawari-chan."

"Sorry, I said," Kamui said for the eleventh time.

"How did you even cut Domeki like that?" Watanuki asked. "I've never seen that before."

"Something tells me you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Then Kamui walked a little faster and beat him to the shop.

Yuko was in the living room working on a rather complex (Not to mention large) puzzle. "You've returned," she said.

"Kamui's back!" Mokona said, jumping on the little boy's face. "Yay! Kamui's back!"

"Get off of me," Kamui said, silent irritation building up in his little body.

"Watanuki's home too!" Maru and Moro said, escorting the young man inside.

"Hi," Watanuki said unenthusiastically. "I'm ready for work."

"Good," Yuko said. "Now, Kamui, could you go get a broom and start sweeping up the kitchen?"

"Got it, Ichihara-san," Kamui groaned, making his way into the kitchen to do his appointed job.

When she was certain Kamui was out of earshot, Yuko turned to Watanuki. "Care to explain what happened?" she asked.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Watanuki asked.

"It's on your face," she answered. "You seem to be angry at Kamui for some reason."

"Well," Watanuki began, "he treated Himawari really badly. And then he scratched Domeki." He paused to let his words sink in. "What is he, Yuko-san? How was he able to do that?"

"Tell me," Yuko said, "did he heal Domeki's wound?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"So, what is he?"

Yuko leaned back a little bit. "He's a vampire," she said.

At the word, "vampire," Watanuki's heart hit the ceiling. "I'm sorry, say that again," Watanuki said. "I think I heard you wrong."

"I can assure you," Yuko said, "you heard me correctly. That boy is a purebred vampire. However, he is not like the vampires you read about in horror stories or in fairy tales. Sunlight doesn't effect him in any way. Nor does holy water. Ironically, he seems to be naturally drawn to things of purity and innocence." She raised her head to Watanuki. "What were his reactions when he saw Domeki and Himawari?"

"Well," Watanuki began, "when he saw Himawari, he hid behind me as fast as he could. But when he saw Domeki, he inched out and took his hand."

"That's because he could sense something about the two of them," Yuko said. "It was what he sensed that allowed him to decide whether or not they should be trusted. And as I'm sure you're aware by now, Domeki has a very pure aura. While it may keep away spirits, vampires like Kamui are naturally drawn to him."

"Really?" Watanuki asked. "I thought vampires were supposed to hate stuff like that."

"And normally, they do," Yuko admitted. "But the person that Kamui is searching for is very pure-hearted and innocent. Because of that, Kamui is naturally drawn to things like that. They make him feel safe."

"I had no idea," Watanuki said.

Yuko nodded. "In the future, I would advise keeping him away from Himawari. She's the only sunshine in the world that actually hurts him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Watanuki wondered.

"Now then," Yuko said. She then put on a large smile. "How about you go into the kitchen and start making some dinner?"

"What?!" Watanuki yelled. "How can you be hungry right now?! Didn't you have lunch?!"

"Of course not," Yuko said. "Kamui ate it."

"I thought you said he was a vampire! Don't they drink blood?!"

"Yes," Yuko said. "But the children don't live on it until they hit thirteen in vampire years. He's still capable of eating solid foods. He just doesn't like to."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Let's keep the dinner light," Yuko said. "I'll have some extra spicy curry and some sake. Be sure to make something soft for Kamui as well."

"Like what?!"

"Ask him," Yuko said, pointing to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Watanuki was working in the kitchen, preparing the meals that he'd been requested to make. Kamui was still sweeping one of the corners clean. Finally, Watanuki sighed. "Hey, Kamui," he said. "Do you have anything you wanna eat?"

Kamui stopped sweeping and turned his head. "Why would you ask me that?" he asked curiously, a childish innocence fresh on his face.

"Well, you haven't eaten much," Watanuki said. "And Yuko said you don't like foods that are really solid. So, is there anything you really like?"

Kamui looked down at the broom in his hands. He looked ready to deny, but his growling stomach made him shrink slightly in embarrassment. "If you don't want anything, that's fine," Watanuki said.

"Rice porridge?" Kamui asked nervously. Watanuki looked at him curiously. "Nii-san makes it all the time for us." Kamui's innocent face was still unbearably cute.

Watanuki smiled. "Okay then," he said.

You could almost see a smile on Kamui's face. Some humans weren't so bad after all.

Meanwhile, Yuko sat on her couch, smoking her pipe. "No matter how short the meeting," she said, "a bond is struck between two people. Their meetings will change their fate in some way. Remember that, Watanuki. Meeting Kamui changed your fate as well as his own."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bond made by a child is an important treasure. They cherish that bond for the rest of their days. But what happens if that bond is threatened? What happens when a child's emotions are unhinged and they all come falling down? Next time on a Child Customer for Yuko: Bonds.

Shall I grant your wish?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: Okay, that one was just a little slower than the last one.**

**Kamui: Maybe it's because you were so easily distracted. **

**D.T.B: Oh, shut your mouth, porridge-lover.**

**Kamui: I am not a porridge lover! Where did you even get that idea?**

**D.T.B: Came to me.**

**Watanuki: What did Yuko mean when she said that Himawari is "the only sunshine that can hurt him?" **

**D.T.B: Her name means "Sunflower." Vampires can't stand the sun. That sort of thing.**

**Kamui: I'm really starting to question this fanfic you're doing.**

**D.T.B: I thought you were questioning it from the get-go.**

**Subaru: Just give her a chance, Kamui. She might have a pretty good idea along the way.**

**D.T.B: Let's give Subaru a big hand for being a rational thinker. [Claps her hands]**

**Kamui: If you were "Game," I'd have sucked your blood by now.**

**D.T.B.: But I'm not, so you can't. Just enjoy the rest of your childhood. Because from here, it looks like there are nasty storm clouds in the horizon.**

**Kamui: [looks.] There's hardly a cloud in the sky for miles.**

**Subaru: [whispering] He's very literal sometimes.**

**Watanuki: [whispering] I can see that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D.T.B: Please review! I really need to know if people are liking this! Please!**

**Subaru: She's getting desperate, isn't she?**

**Mokona: She's worried that people don't like the story. Please, everybody! Review!**

Chapter 3

Bonds

* * *

About a week passed before Watanuki noticed something about the tiny vampire that had been working with him. "Hey, Yuko?" he asked one day.

"Yes?" Yuko responded.

"There's something about Kamui that's making me really nervous," he said, gesturing to the tiny child who's head was resting on his lap. "It looks like he's clinging to me. Are vampires actually spirits?"

"I can assure you, Watanuki," Yuko said, "Kamui is no spirit. It is not your blood that's making him remain close to you."

"Then what is it?" Watanuki asked.

"Kamui is starting to think of you like an older brother," Yuko said, her trademark grin appearing on her face. "You've noticed his behavior, haven't you?"

Whenever Watanuki came to the shop after school, Kamui had made it a habit to cling to him as he took his shoes off. And whenever Kamui was taking a nap, he did so on Watanuki's leg. While Watanuki secretly thought of this as cute, it was actually starting to worry him. "Are you worried, Watanuki?" Yuko asked curiously. Watanuki raised his head. "Don't forget he's still young. While he is older than you in human years...I doubt he's a year over 7 in vampire years." Watanuki's eyes widened. "Yes, he's still young. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," Watanuki admitted. He then ran his fingers through Kamui's black hair. The little boy was breathing softly, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Watanuki," Yuko quickly said. "Why don't you take Kamui to his bed? I imagine he's out for the night."

"Okay," Watanuki said, a smile crossing his face. Then he picked the little boy up and carried him to bed.

When Yuko was certain that Watanuki was out of earshot yet again, she pulled out a small pin from her pocket and stroked it with her fingers. "It looks like that which you feared will be coming to pass," she said. "You were right in bringing your eldest son to me."

* * *

(One week later)

The doors to the grocery store opened, allowing Kamui and Watanuki to exit, their groceries in their arms. Watanuki looked down at his little helper, and could almost see a smile on his face. It looked to him that Kamui was actually enjoying working for Yuko. "You seem happy today," Watanuki said.

Kamui looked up curiously, his innocent look remaining strong even then. "I guess I am," he said. "I've been working for Ichihara-san for two weeks now. I'm one step closer to my wish." He tightened his hold on the grocery bags, the childish innocence replaced with a very stern look. Watanuki gulped at the sudden change. "Oh, Watanuki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been working for Ichihara-san?"

"I've lost track of time," Watanuki admitted. "I guess it's been a year now."

"You're wish must have been pretty heavy if you've had to work for her for that long," Kamui said. "Mine is really important, but I only have to work for her for a month. I wonder why."

"That is a little weird," Watanuki thought. He continued eyeing Kamui carefully. What was his wish, he wondered, that made Kamui, a little child, be willing to work so hard for it?

His thoughts were quickly destroyed, however, when he took notice of a small yet unfamiliar spirit lurking in the shadows of a trash can. He grabbed Kamui's hand and pulled him away as fast as he could. "What's the matter, Watanuki-san?" Kamui asked, turning his head back for a look.

"I don't think you'll be able to see it," Watanuki said. "But a spirit is after us."

"A spirit?" Kamui asked. "You mean like that big creepy eyeball that was chasing you last Monday?"

"You can see them?" Watanuki asked, jerking his head back to Kamui to show his disbelief.

Kamui gave him a nod, his childish innocence returning to grace his demeanor. "Not very well," he admitted, "but all vampires can see them better than the average human ever could. It's a gift that grows within us." He gave the street a quick glance. "What are you seeing? Maybe I know it."

Watanuki looked at the spirit that was on their tail. "It's black," he said, "with one eye and jet black wings. It's holding an orange crossbow or something. What's the matter?"

Kamui was tightening his grip on Watanuki's hand, his eyes wide with pure horror. "I know that one," he said. He jerked his head back. Now that he knew what to look for, he could see the attacking spirit. "It's a Hunter."

"What's a Hunter?" Watanuki asked. He'd heard of Big-shots, Scums, and the simple, annoying ones. Hunters were not in his book of Annoying Spirits.

"You'd rather not find out," Kamui said. "Trust me!"

"Any suggestions to keep it off of us?" Watanuki asked.

"Just keep running," Kamui said. "You can usually shake 'em off after a while. Run away for too long, and they lose interest."

Watanuki, taking the little boy's advice, made a quick turn down an alley and out of another one. He continued to do this for a few streets, until he and Kamui looked back and found, to their incredible relief, that the spirit was gone.

Kamui and Watanuki bent forward and started laughing. "That was close," Watanuki said, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "And I thought the simple spirits were hard to shake off."

"They usually are," Kamui said. "But all you have to do is-" The little boy then gasped.

"What's the matter?" Watanuki asked.

"Look out!" Kamui yelled.

Watanuki turned his head to see what scared the little boy, only to find, to his horror, that there was yet another Hunter. The orange crossbow was aimed at his heart. That meant only one thing. He closed his eyes as he heard Kamui yell, "Watanuki Nii-san!"

The only sound that followed after was the snapping of a bowstring. Watanuki remembered nothing after that.

* * *

It hadn't been long after the Hunter's attack that Watanuki woke up. He forced himself up and pulled his glasses off of his face to examine them. Other than a crack on one of the lenses, they were perfectly intact. He pushed them back on as he looked around. "Kamui?" he asked slowly. "Kamui?"

"Wa...tanuki?"

To his left.

Watanuki turned around and gasped. In Kamui's back was a bright green arrow. "Kamui-kun!" he yelled, running over to the young vampire. "Are you okay?!"

He lifted the little boy up slowly. Kamui yelped in pain as the arrow in his back vanished. His face was dripping in sweat, and his whole body was trembling. "Oi!" Watanuki yelled. "Pull yourself together. Come on." He gave Kamui a light shake.

All he received in return was a groan and a single name. "Subaru."

Watanuki knew that Kamui needed help. Picking his little helper up, being extra careful to not touch his wound, Watanuki ran to the one place he knew could help him.

Yuko's shop.

* * *

"Yuko-san!" Watanuki yelled as he ran through the doors, not even bothering to take off his shoes. "Yuko-san! Hurry!"

"Whatever is the matter, Watanuki?" Yuko asked.

"What's the matter, Watanuki?" Maru and Moro said, skipping into the doorway. Then they paused and looked at Kamui. "What happened?"

"Kamui looks sick," Mokona said, jumping onto the injured boy's chest. He placed his little hands on Kamui's face. "Come on, Kamui," he said, giving him a shake. "You'll be fine. Wake up."

"I'm afraid it's a little worse than a simple nap, Mokona," Yuko said, her wise expression on her face instead of her happy one. "Watanuki, did you two happen to run into any spirits on the way back?"

"Yeah," Watanuki admitted. "Just one. Kamui called it a Hunter. Just what did that thing do to him?!"

"All in due time, Watanuki," Yuko said. "First things first. Bring Kamui into my room. Immediately."

Watanuki nodded and did as he was told.

He laid Kamui on Yuko's couch, as she had requested when he entered the room. "Now roll him onto his side," she demanded, something he did right away.

Then Watanuki let out another gasp. On Kamui's back was a large, dark brown scar, a scar that seemed to be originating from the wound the arrow had inflicted. "What is this?" he asked.

"That is the mark of a Hunter spirit," Yuko said. "It is a spirit that slays and eats the souls of other spirits. It's arrow is deadly to a vampire."

"Then why did he get in the way?" Watanuki asked. "It was aiming for me. I would have been fine."

"On the contrary," Yuko said, "it would have been far deadlier for you. If Kamui let you take the blow, you would have died before you hit the ground."

Watanuki gulped. "At the very least," Yuko continued, "he was able to ensure your survival."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's formed a bond with you, Watanuki," Yuko said simply. "Bonds are very precious to children. If they are threatened, any child will do what he can to protect it. It is the same with vampire children." She then looked at Watanuki's face. "You want to help him, don't you?"

"I do," he said. "Is there anything I can do for him? Anything at all?"

"Kamui," Mokona said sadly. The boy in question was breathing heavily.

"Subaru," Kamui said, obviously in his sleep. "Subaru."

He repeated that name so many times, Watanuki felt compelled to help him. He stroked the young boy's sweat-covered cheek, noticing the boy's cold temperature again. "Yuko," Watanuki said, "I have a request to make."

"You want to help cure Kamui, don't you?" Yuko asked.

Watanuki nodded. "Yes."

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to help him?"

Watanuki nodded again.

"Very well then," Yuko said, her serious smile gracing her face. "But you shall have to get something for me."

"Really?" Watanuki asked. "What do you want me to get?"

Yuko's smile only increased. Watanuki was starting to wonder what it was she was talking about.

* * *

A child's survival depends on the teamwork of two boys. What happens if the boys begin to squabble? What happens if the boys are captured by a creature who wishes to finish the job? Will the boy live to welcome the day? Or will he perish in the dead of night? Next time on A Child Customer for Yuko: Hunt the Hunter.

Shall I grant your wish?

* * *

**D.T.B: [Anime tears] That was really short.**

**Kamui: Well, it's your own fault.**

**D.T.B: I can't help it if I wanted to end it there. It makes the next chapter more thrilling.**

**Subaru: Give it your best, Barian-chan.**

**D.T.B: Thank you, Subaru! You're the best!**

**Kamui: Don't encourage her, Subaru. She'll only make the fanfiction longer.**


End file.
